Naoko Mihama
is a former resident of Hanuda and a vain woman, she returned to the town as part of a documentary show on the supernatural. Unfortunately, her crew disappeared, leaving her to try and survive the shibito on her own, and her obsession with her youth and beauty takes its toll. 'Story' Before going to Hanuda A TV show presenter that originally lived in Hanuda. As a child, her name was Naoko Tanaka, she aspired to become a star and being adored. In 1994, she succeeds when starring on the TV drama “Eat Your Heart Out!” and went on to star in magazines. However, her stardom faded over time, from TV actress to small-time show presenter. In her profession, she has issues with her beauty and age, since it rivals with other young female presenters. Once in Hanuda She returns to Hanuda in order to film a documentary on supernatural occurrences there for the show “Darkness Japan” (“Occult JAPAN” in the US version). Unfortunately, she got separated from her TV crew, but thinks that they were playing tricks on her. While sitting on the ground and distressed at her predicament, she meets Akira Shimura, who has just encountered Shibito. When Akira tells her about the dangers of the red water and living forever, Naoko realized he meant eternal youth. Upon entering the area Akira just left, she manages to render all Shibito there unconscious, allowing her to advance further through the village. Eventually, she makes her way to the elementary school she used to go to, but found that it is occupied by Spider Shibito and the Principal Eji as a Shibito Brain. Luckily, Naoko is able to exit the school by going through the emergency exit door, and is happy that she has escaped. As time went by, her sanity was shattered by her experiences and completely bathes herself in a large pool of red water, under the belief that it will grant her an ageless appearance. With this act, her entire body is exposed to infection, turning her into a Shibito. After becoming a shibito As a Shibito, her new form is first seen by a lost Tomoko Maeda, who is slowly transforming into a Shibito herself. Due to Tomoko’s transformation reaching near-completion, Naoko simply laughs and runs past Tomoko. Soon after, while Tomoko heads towards the church, she finds Naoko again who follows Tomoko and asks her if she is beautiful and why she is not looking at her. As Tomoko nears the church, Naoko stops following her and heads back to her post to protect a Shibito Brain. Later on, having made her way to the Nest due to the calling from Datatsushi and the rest of the Shibito hive mentality, her final appearance is during the last few hours of Day Three, when Tamon is undergoing a transformation into a Shibito. By this point, she has then evolved into a Beetle Shibito, and starts to attack Tamon. Luckily, she is defeated, and it is presumed that she is destroyed by Kyoya Suda when he starts his massacre of the Shibito. Characteristics Personality As seen during her story, Naoko is a vain human being whose only objective in life is to look young and beautiful. Her curiosity of the red water is peaked when she takes Akira’s talk of ‘living forever’ as a sign of being able to retain her looks forever. When her sanity is lost after escaping the elementary school, she mutters about becoming ageless. As a Shibito in Tomoko’s final level, she speaks to her about being young and beautiful, holding on to her vanity as an undead being. Relationships *'Akira Shimura = Briefly meets him.' *'Principal Eiji Nagoshi' = Faces him as a brain shibito at the elementary school *'Tomoko Maeda' = Encounters her and runs off after becoming a Shibito, then follows her around, but does not attack Tomoko. *'Tamon Takeuchi = '''As a dog shibito confronts and is incapacitated by him. *'Reiko Takato = While fighting Tamon, is near Reiko Takato, who is a Shibito Brain and is rendered unconscious when Reiko Takato is sent into submission. '''Miscelany Missions Trivia * The character aspects of her being a TV show presenter, hateful personality and losing her sanity are used for the character Melissa Gale in Siren Blood Curse. *She is playable in two levels, each with primary and secondary objectives. *She is the only playable character that turns into a Dog Shibito. *In Forbidden Siren 2, an Archive File is a commercial she starred in, with her being used as a means of presenting a product. *The TV crew who were staying in the bus with Mihama are never seen in-game, though items related to the program can be found scattered around the Orifushi Forest area, possibly indicating what happened to them. *The stage name "Mihama (美浜)" is most likely an attempt to jazz up her rather plain real surname of "Tanaka (田中)", which is one of the top 5 most common surnames in the country, and may also be a reference to Naoko Amihama (直子網浜), an actress and singer from Hyogo. Gallery Naoko mineshaft.jpg|Naoko exploring the mines in Gojaku Peak NAOKO SCHOOL.jpg|Naoko in Hanuda's school, obtaining the 'Book of Hanuda Folk Tales' Archive Shibito Naoko.jpg|Naoko as a Shibito in Tomoko's final level 18-Shibito_-_Naoko_2.jpg|Naoko as a Beetle Shibito naoko profile.png|Naoko's character information in the pause menu, including her portrait 06_-_BANG!!_Magazine,_Issue_no.33.jpg|A very special issue featuring a twenty-year-old Naoko 014_-_Phone_Card.jpg|Phone card featuring newcomer Naoko 015_-_Proposal_for_TV_Program.jpg|Proposal for TV program with Naoko as a reporter Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shibito